Criminal SasuSaku
by ChimmyL
Summary: Sasuke es un famoso cantante muy conocido, en medio de uno de sus conciertos invita a sakura al escenario en una colaboración, posterior mente le pide matrimonio, ¿aceptara? (:'v soy malísima para los summary)


Hola!

Les traigo, un nuevo proyecto principal mente seria un one shot, pero a varios les gusto y quieren mas capitulos, así que los complacere con más! no se cuantos capitulos seran pero tratare de hacerlo lo más largo que se pueda.

el fic fue basado en la cancion de criminal de ozuna, espero que les guste. :'D

Disclaimer:Sakura y Sasuke no me pertenecen si no al gran masashi kishimoto, no tengo derechos del autor de la cancion que aqui se muestra.

Rigths:La trama de la historia es totalmente de mi autoria.

PD: He modificado el capitulo, quitando algunas palabras y modifique otras, lamento si el texto se ve muy junto yo lo separo pero igual se ve amontonado, o bueno yo asi lo veo desde la app, no se como lo vean ustedes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tokyo, 20 de Noviembre, 10:45 pm

Se veía un pelinegro respirando entre cortadamente con una sonrisa ladina, delante suyo un público gritando con euforia.

-Gracias por acompañarme está noche -su voz era un deleite para todas las féminas del lugar, estás mismas empezaron aclamarlo aún más fuerte- esta noche les tengo una sorpresa.

Con esa última palabra le indicó al dj que esa noche lo acompañaba iniciará la canción.

(Sasuke)

Uh Oh Oh Oh

Miento

Si te digo que en ti no ando pensando

Quisiera saber lo qué estás haciendo

Te llamo pero me sale ocupado, oh

Empezó a cantar sasuke dejando el micrófono sobre el pie.

(Sakura)

Tú me robaste el corazón como un criminal

Bebé yo no puedo negarlo

Esto que siento por ti no puede ser legal, ah

Otra voz se hizo escuchar en el escenario, mientras cantaba se hizo presente una bella peli rosa de ojos verdes tal cual jade.

Haciendo que el público gritara con más euforia.

Criminal, cri-criminal

Tu estilo, tu flow, baby muy criminal

Criminal, uh criminal ah

Llegó hasta el lado de sasuke con una sonrisa.

(Sasuke)

Criminal, cri-criminal

Tu estilo, tu flow, mami muy criminal

Criminal, cri-criminal ah

Sasuke abrazo a sakura por la cintura cosa que enloqueció al público entero.

Ya tu me miras, como que te pongo mal

De lejos yo puedo observar

lo que tu mente puede pensar

Tú me dices que yo me dejo llevar

Será porque tienes un flow

demasio' de cri-criminal baby

Similar yo la he visto por ahí

que solo la mire de lejitos

Y se ponga asi, salvaje

Báilame pero con coraje

Y deja que esta pista haga te suba el traje

A medida que sasuke cantaba sakura empezó a mover sus caderas de forma sensual al ritmo de la canción.

(Sakura)

Si te digo que en ti no ando pensando

Quisiera saber lo que estas haciendo

Te llamo pero me sale ocupado oh

Tu me robaste el corazón como un criminal

Bebé yo no puedo negarlo

Esto que siento por ti no puede ser legal ah

Criminal, cri-criminal

Tu estilo, tu flow, baby muy criminal

Criminal, uh criminal ah...

El movimiento de caderas de sakura no soló volvía locos al público sino también a sasuke, sus ojos no se apartaban de ella en ningún momento.

(Sasuke)

Criminal, cri-criminal

Tu estilo, tu flow, mami muy criminal

Criminal, cri-criminal ah...

(Sakura)

Como tú no hace, rompe la ley

Tu eres un delito que yo quiero cometer

Si por eso dieran tiempo, perpetuar debieras ver

Para mis problemas que no quiero resolver no

Tú me encantas, yo no te quiero mentir

Tú eres para mi, yo no te quiero compartir

Si mala maña, la cosa se nos daña

Tú, no te haz ido y mi cuerpo a ti te extraña

(Sasuke)

Tú me miras, como que te pongo mal

De lejos yo puedo observar

lo que tu mente puede pensar

Tú me dices que yo me dejo llevar

Será porque tienes un flow

demasio' de cri-criminal baby

(Sakura)

Criminal, cri-criminal

Tu estilo, tu flow, baby muy criminal

Criminal, uh criminal ah...

(sasuke)

Criminal, cri-criminal

Tu estilo, tu flow, mami muy criminal

Criminal, cri-criminal ah...

Taka Records

Dimelo Vi

Sakura Har, Sakura Har

La Formula

La canción terminó ambos se acercaron al público y le dieron la mano a los que alcanzaban.

-¿Les gusto la sorpresa?-pregunto sasuke con una sonrisa ladina abrazando a sakura por los hombros.

En respuesta tuvieron un fuerte si, acto seguido sakura se retiró del escenario despidiéndose con un beso en la mano, dejando a sasuke nuevamente a solas con su público.

-Bueno pues ahora necesitó de su ayuda -sasuke empezó a caminar por todo el escenario- la verdad es que estoy nervioso, le tengo una sorpresa sakura ¿me ayudaran?.

Nuevamente recibió un si por parte de todos incluyendo a su banda, acto seguido todos empezaron a gritarle a sakura hasta que saliera nuevamente al escenario.

En menos de un minuto la peli rosa, salió y sasuke se acerco hasta ella y la tomo de la mano, le pidió que volteara hacia la pantalla sin pensarlo sakura volteo a ver a la pantalla.

Todos miraban hacia la pantalla en ella empezaba a recorrer una serie de vídeos y fotografías donde salían sakura y sasuke, ya fuera tomados de la mano o dándose un beso.

Mientras el vídeo avanzaba sakura cubría su boca totalmente sonrojada y sorprendida, sus ojos se empiezan a cristalizar; al finalizar el vídeo apareció un mensaje que decía "Vuoi sposarmi? (Te quieres casar conmigo?)" .

Sakura volteo a ver a sasuke, el ya estaba ubicado frente a ella con una cajita de terciopelo negra abierta mostrando un hermoso anillo color negro con incrustaciones de piedras blancas y en el centro una gran piedra color azul.

-¿Aceptas casarte conmigo? -sasuke veía a sakura nervioso, no sabía si iba aceptar o no.

-Acepto casarme contigo sasuke -respondió con una enorme sonrisa y con lágrimas de felicidad callendo de sus ojos.

Rápidamente sasuke le puso el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo, para después ponerse de pie, abrazarla y darle un corto beso en los labios.

En el lugar no se hicieron esperar los gritos y aplausos de todos los presentes, pues era la propuesta de matrimonio más bella que habían visto, o por lo menos era el gesto más tierno que sasuke había hecho nunca, después de la hermosa propuesta el concierto dio por finalizado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, acepto criticas (constructivas obvio) y tomatazos.

por cierto para las que siguen mi fic de "Mr. e Mra. Uchiha" proximamente habra capitulo nuevo! (lo se, despues de meses actualizo)

By:ChissukeLove (por sierto cambie de nombre tanto a qui como en watppad)


End file.
